Lasers?
by whateveriwantcomics
Summary: I always wondered why would Bulma install laser guns in her room and how quick Vegeta seems to respond to her screams. This inspire an idea of our favourite anime couple. (vegebul)


Disclaimer: - I do not own any of these characters nor does the story follows any true timeline from its original content. Creative writing is mainly based on my own imagination and thinking. Characters reserved the rights by the Dragon ball franchise.

Author: I always wondered why would Bulma install laser guns in her room and how quick Vegeta seems to respond to her screams. This inspire an idea of our favourite anime couple.

My 1st fanfic, if you guys actually like this, i might continue. I have so many nonsense to write about. I love all things jealous vegeta.

 **Lasers?**

The brief family never needed an excuse for safety, them being the most riches family on earth basically making them royalty had never thought of the dangers their wealth in face of other might be. And freckly who's to blame them, Capsule Corporation makes more money in the minute that a robber decides to rob their house or facilities. Everything to them is easily replaceable, not to mention that the Brief are basically one of the most powerful family on earth.

Aside from their immense wealth, CC have many allies all over the world. And let's not forget the most powerful woman on earth, Bulma Brief, Capsule. Co prized engineer and the very epiphany of femininity. Although she might not hold the title of strongest woman on earth, since that has already been taken by a mother of some of the strongest Saiyans on earth but powerful by the seer capability that this woman possesses, not to mentioned the friends she has a scream away.

And so back to the story at hand, yes! The brief family was never concern of their security. Especially reliable, independent Bulma. Until one day.

You would think after a long day in the lab that Bulma was finally given the chance to take some rest before starting up again and stressing on her next grand birthday party. But no, she was merely heading back to her room that stood at the highest point of CC modern castle overlooking the entire city to get a quick shower and head back down for a brief conference call with India.

Like most geniuses, they usually never pick up on small details. Due to the capacity of her mind, small details are usually pushed away to make room for greater and bigger ideas. So, it was no surprise that she did not pick up on a shift in her bedroom, a cupboard door slightly ajar, her office table tittle slightly 3cm to the right and herbed covers messed even thought her helprobo had already made it this morning. No, Bulma did not notice on any of these small details instead, she headed straight into the bathroom to get her much needed shower.

While across the left wing, lies Vegeta training hard in the gravitational room. Usually, due to the high intensity of his training, Vegeta is very aware of his surroundings especially since his sense subconsciously locked on to this wife's insignificant Ki. It honestly never occurred to him when he started tracking her. Maybe it was due to her complete carelessness in the lab that has prompt him to act in such a way. His woman has time and time again gotten herself in an almost fatal situation when her mad genius pops out of her crazy beautiful head. And yet, she was never worried, since the dragon balls were only 5 minutes away for either him or Kakorot to collect. and so, you would understand the stubborn prince concern when it came to his wife. At the same time Vegeta has also caught on to 4 new Ki signature but like most days, thought nothing of it since it was a common norm for strangest to frequent their estate.

After her bath, it was very unlike Bulma to take her towel instead of her robe but for today. The weather was too hot for an oversize towel and instead decided on the thin and very short hand towel that just barely covers her breast all the way down just below her butt checks.

When she came out, to her surprise, she saw 3 dark figures each at 3 section of her room. Her wardrobe, her vanity table and her study.

At this very moment was she scared, no.

Was she shocked, yes.

Is Vegeta going to kill them, most probably.

She was not having any of this now, she had a schedule to keep today and there is no way that she is going to clean up the mess her husband would create if he catches them here. Bulma Brief was not having any of this, NO!

And so she decided to do the most logical thing in her situation, she spoke:-

Look guys, I can't take this today. Take whatever you need and get out of here before my husband finds you in my room. She said as an irritated pulse slowly forms on her temple.

All 3 men looked at her and started to burst out laughing. "Well, if it isn't Miss Bulma Brief, won't you fetch a pretty penny when your daddy come to rescue you". Said one man standing near her vanity table slowly approaching her. "Not to mentions, coming in such a delicious package "said another. "Might as well have a taste".

"Look here you scumbags, it's MRS BRIEF TO YOU" and if you don't want to die today I suggest you f….."Bulma slums over the 4th robber standing behind her after he knocked her out with the back of a gun.

"Enough fooling around, no one touches Miss Brief, they won't pay us if we hurt her" said the man holding Bulma.

All 4 robbers where facing the sky view window while robber 4 held Bulma in his hands as a strong gust of wind entered the room. "What was that!"

 **LET GO OF MY WOMAN**

 _Vegeta was going through his 1000 gravity push up when her Ki dropped suddenly during his 1001 push. He stumbled over the controls, cracked his neck and searched her Ki again, this time identifying 4 others with her. This made his pulse spike as he instantly made his way to his woman. "if she's caught in another stupid experiment again, I will personally kill her myself". Annoyed and worried at the same time._

It took everything in him to not blow them up at that instead since they were holding his wife. What was more irritating being her appearance! Her towel was slowly slipping off her body and the man currently holding her was keeping her from falling and was also keeping the towel from exposing her entire body.

Saying that Vegeta was angry was an understatement, he was furious.

 **GET YOUR HAND OFF MY WOMAN RIGHT NOW**

All 4 robbers took out a weapon 3 pointing at him while one was directly touching the temple of his wife. "Look man, we will leave with the heiress, if you don't want to get hurt I suggest you don't do anything you'll regret and contact us when you have the money for the exchange. I left instructions on the study table" said the one holding Bulma.

"Well I suggest you let her go and I might not take my time killing you idiots and instead give you a clean and painless death" Vegeta eyeing Bulma the entire time.

To make a point robber 4 took his gun and lightly tap Bulma temple "I don't think y…." before he had a chance to finish. Vegeta had Bulma in his hand while all 4 robbers were thrown outside and into the air as a bright light hit them full force vaporizing them.

"Tch, scum" Vegeta laid Bulma on their bed examining her, she was fine aside from the lump she received during her knocked out. Vegeta made a note to keep tracking her as this wasn't the 1st time Bulma was kidnaped for her money.

It never occurred to him, how extremely valuable Bulma was to this society and with that held her a little tighter. He was fortunate that she was completely out cold before she starts using his feelings for her against him.

One hour later.

Bulma woke up in a dark room with Vegeta spooning her from the back. Aside from her headache, she could smell, his freshly showered body. And then it occurred to her, the robbers. "Shit they were probably dead" she taught "I should really upgrade the defence in this house, can't have Vegeta killing every random robber around- Earth Police would not be able to capture or secure him anyways".

"Hmm… Maybe automatic lasers, heat sensors…" she felt a squeeze at her mid sections.

Her crazy ideas would need to come in a little later.

Right now, her only concern is her and her man. "What am I going to do with you?" she whispered. As she felt him squeeze her slightly.

Night.


End file.
